


Not drunk, not drunk at all.

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, alternative universe, mostly fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafinha knew he was a bit too drunk but he wasn’t that far gone to forget the time. It was pretty late. So the least thing he was expecting was a warm-lighted, coffee-scented living room and his boyfriend on their couch, tucked in a comforter and reading a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not drunk, not drunk at all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allisonsargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Te Necesito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151604) by [allisonsargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/pseuds/allisonsargent). 



> This work is some kind of continuation to the fourth chapter of my friend Sophie's "Te Necesito" It's not necessary for you to read it to understand this, but you should definitely check it out if you haven't yet because her writing is lovely.
> 
> The prompt came from a whatsapp conversation between us two after Sophia had posted the chapter and I just couldn't help myself from writing it. I hope you all enjoy it.

The stupid door had to stop moving. At least that was what Rafinha was thinking while trying to feat his key and constantly failing no matter how hard he tried to focus his eyes. It had been the same with the stupid steps of the stair. The young Brazilian asked himself for a millionth time why on Earth he had accepted to live on an apartment building without an elevator. Marc’s argument about their home being only in the second floor didn’t sound as convincing after having stumbled all the way up and almost having gone head first in more than one occasion. No. It was a terrible idea. He was going to tell Marc André to move out the next day. That, of course, if he managed to open the really stupid door.

Rafa rested his forehead on the cold wood and tried to put himself together a little. With closed eyes he guided his hand until he found the doorknob and carefully moved his other hand until he finally managed to enter the key and finally - _fucking finally_ \- open the door.

Rafinha knew he was a bit too drunk but he wasn’t that far gone to forget the time. It was pretty late. So the least thing he was expecting was a warm-lighted, coffee-scented living room and his boyfriend on their couch, tucked in a comforter and reading a book. He didn’t seem to hear the Brazilian coming in as his eyes didn’t parted from the words they were reading. Rafa felt curious as to what was so interesting. As he got nearer, trying his best not to make much noise, he caught a few words on the pages and though he could understand them perfectly there was something odd about them. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what was so weird about the book. Suddenly the pages disappeared and he was faced with a pair of welcoming blue eyes.

Marc André smiled sweetly and Rafinha felt the need to say something in reply. He tried his best to come up with some loving words but his ideas seemed to float away as soon as he started to shape them as phrases. He eventually settled on the only sentence that was more or less clear on his mind.

“What are you doing?”

Marc opened his mouth and blushed a little before answering. “Well... I was... I was waiting for you.”

Something warm and pleasing spread in Rafinha’s chest, something that made him feel even more light headed. A broad smile showcased his white teeth that contrasted brightly with his tanned skin. Rafa walked around the sofa and placed his hands on each side of Marc’s face, stroking the slightly red skin gently. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice was telling him that he was acting weird and that he should probably go to sleep. But the biggest portion of what was left of his conscious mind was just infected with _Marc Marc Marc_ and on how lucky he’d been to get such an amazing boyfriend.

“Are you done staring babe?”

Rafa blinked and realized that he hadn’t been really aware of time passing and his foggy mind managed to freaked out a little because maybe, just maybe, Marc had felt uncomfortable with him staring. The German just smiled a little more and extended his arms to bring Rafa to his lap. Rafinha let himself being carried to the security of his boyfriend’s arms without ever parting his eyes from Marc’s face, partly because he was still a bit preoccupied, partly because his boyfriend was too beautiful to stop watching him. He vaguely noticed Marc moving something on the sofa but didn’t pay attention to it as he was too concentrated memorizing his lover’s features.

“You’ve been drinking too much again, uh?”

Rafinha would have worried about that too, but Marc promptly placed his lips over the Brazilian’s, kissing him sweet and tenderly. Rafa let his boyfriend lead the kiss and parted his lips with a pleasant sigh. His hand toyed with the short hairs in the back of Marc’s head, trying to pull at them at the same time he brought Marc André closer to deepen the kiss. The German complied and suddenly Rafa could feel the warmth of Marc’s big hands surging over his back, scraping on the sensitive skin. Pinching and caressing while bringing him impossibly closer.

It was starting to get too hot and it had nothing to do with Rafinha’s levels of alcohol in his blood. He enveloped his arms around Marc’s shoulders and rearranged himself so he could straddle him. A soft moan escaped Marc Andre’s mouth when he felt their hardening crotches and Rafinha smiled smugly against his neck. He kept kissing and nibbling trying to coordinate his movements enough to rock his hips.

“Rafa, wait.” Marc kissed him for a while and hold his shoulders to keep him apart enough to look at him. His hands flew quickly to cup his face and the German placed a chaste kiss over his lips. “You’re drunk”

“No, ‘m not” Rafinha tried to kiss him again and Marc let him do it but only briefly before parting once again.

“I heard you fighting with the door, love. Trust me, you need to go to bed.”

Rafa pouted and folded his arms over his chest making Marc laughed. “‘s not fair. Not fair at all.” The Brazilian hid his face in Marc’s neck while repeating that the situation was not fair to Marc’s amusement.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Rafinha jolted when he realized that Marc André was trying to carry him to their room. “Put me down, for fuck’s sake! ‘m not that drunk. I’m not.”

Marc André let go of Rafa just to watch him fell in the floor next to the couch. Marc’s laugh echoed in the room. “Okay, shut up. Shut up! Help me up, please! Don’t be mean! I’m drunk, don’t be mean with your poor drunk boyfriend”

“You’re so dumb and so cute” Marc finally help Rafa up and started to lead them to their room, his arms firm around the drunk Brazilian.

“Fuck you” Marc André chuckled.

“You can do it later, babe”

 

Rafinha had drifted to sleep almost completely when a picture came to his mind out of nowhere and he realized of something stupidly obvious.

“You were reading a book in Portuguese!” The Brazilian turned around freeing himself from Marc’s hug. He found a sleepy and confused German, probably wondering why he was shouting in the middle of the night.

“When I… When I arrived… You were reading a book and it was… It was in Portuguese!” His head started throbbing a little with the first signs of hangover.

Realization hit Marc even in his semi asleep state and his cheeks turned brightly red to the point that it was noticeable even in the dark of their room. Rafa let himself fall back in the pillows and watched amused how his boyfriend looked for something to say.

“I thought I could… I thought it would be nice if, you know… If I could speak a bit of Portuguese with you?”

Marc André wasn’t looking at him. Rafinha laughed loudly and brought Marc down from his neck so they could kiss.

“You are the sweetest boyfriend ever” He kissed him again. “But don’t expect me to learn German. That shit is fucking difficult” Rafa hold Marc even closer and immediately started to fall asleep again.

“You’re so dumb” Marc André run his hand through Rafa’s hair and kissed his forehead. He could still feel his red cheeks. “I love you”

“Love you too, Ter.”

Marc smiled at the nickname Rafa almost never used and kissed his forehead once more before falling asleep with a dumb smile on his lips.


End file.
